Remembered Future
by Star Shadow and Dark Stratos
Summary: Jack sees things that will happen one of his next lives. The only problem is that he doesn't know that yet. Will be slash. Rating will go up. ech! Bad summary. *goes off and dies because of it*
1. chapter one

Star Shadow: I know I have lots of fics that need to be finished, but I couldn't help myself. v.v;; Oh well.

Dark Stratos: Just great… More work… *pulls at his hair* And you had to make this one a slash fic didn't you!?

Star Shadow: *Smiles* Yep! Well… I'm off to save the walnuts of light from the whirling black vortex of doom.

Dark Stratos: Couldn't you just say darkness like a normal person?

Star Shadow: *Blinks twice* No… *starts walking, trips, fall flat on her face on top of something.* Ow… *sits up with letters dangling from her person*

Dark Stratos: There goes the disclaimer… again. Oh well. It's not like we own anything…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remembered Future

Star Shadow and Dark Stratos 

Chapter One: Drunken Dreams

Colors swirled in an unsteady stream of thoughts and jumbled memories as Captain Jack Sparrow wandered forward in a drunken stupor. He looked around searching for some form of clarity, but it was not found in his present surroundings. Through his confusion, he began to wonder if this was the work of poisoned Rum. After quickly dismissing the thought, he continued on his unknown course.

He slowed to a teetering stop as the colored world around him swirled into a light mist. He blinked the drunken glaze from his eyes as objects and people formed in a dull light. The throbbing of a strange song pounded in his ears and through the pulsating earth.

"'Scuse me," he said lifting a finger as a strangely dressed teen with silver hair passed by, or rather, though him.

Jack blinked in surprise as he swaggered over to the table the boy had sat down at. To make sure his eyes had not been playing tricks on him, he moved to tap the boy on the shoulder. He watched as his hand passed through the slender youth again. Had he been in a state closer to sober, he would have been shocked.

"That's interesting," he said, poking his own hand as a precaution. At least he didn't go through himself.

"Didn't think you'd make it," said another boy with brown hair to the waif-like youth that had joined him at the table. 

"Right," he rolled his eyes, "and miss the show? Maybe in your dreams, Lane."

"Just sayin'," the brunette now known as Lane said looking towards a stage with a closed curtain. "If you had been any later you probably would have missed the show.." He carried a caring almost aloof voice that Jack noticed from somewhere. It was probably his imagination.

The sliver haired boy glared daggers through crystalline depths that connived volumes of emotions. Those eyes also seemed familiar, although not by their color but how they betrayed him easily.

The boy opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the further dimming of the already soft light.

"Now presenting," A voice called out above the murmurs of the crowd that had gathered. It caused total confusion for the pirate. He looked around almost angrily for it's source, but settled for looking at the curtain where lights were now shining. "Miss Laithe Silvianna. [1]"

Jack watched as the curtains rose to reveal a teenaged girl with almost black hair, smiling a mirth-filled smile that had her dark eyes shining. An upbeat song began to play and she sang. Bodies moved to the dance floor and to the tune.

Jack swayed as he listened to the mirth-filled girl's words. Though confusing, Jack could more or less understand the meaning of the words that flowed from her lips.

"La la la la 

La di da da 

La di da da 

La da 

I'm just a simple girl 

In a high tech digital world 

I really try to understand 

All the powers that rule this land 

They say Miss J's big butt is boss 

Kate Moss can't find a job

In a world of post modern fad 

What was good now is bad 

It's not hard to understand 

Just follow this simple plan 

Follow your heart 

Your intuition 

It will lead you in the right direction

Let go of your mind 

Your Intuition 

Is easy to find 

Just follow your heart baby..."

The world began to fade into a spinning vortex of colors. The dizzying sensation of falling though the cascade of brightness pulled him into a fully aware state as he shot up in a cold sweat in his own bed.

__

Now how did I get here? he wondered as he scanned his cabin aboard the Pearl. His eyes landed on Will who was sleeping peacefully in a chair within arms length.

He looked at the man's peaceful face and smiled softly while he re-memorized his features. He was so beautiful even if he was a bit of a pain. On more than one occasion he had found himself wondering what it would be like to have him withering beneath him as he made love to the younger man. He knew, however, no matter how much he wanted the boy, he had no hope with him.

He sighed as he stood up and pulled on his boots before raising the slightly taller man. "Come on, Whelp," he said poking him with two fingers on the shoulder. He felt slightly relieved when he didn't go through. "Time to get up."  


"No, 's not," Will replied with a slurred tongue as he curled up in the chair for warmth.

"Up with you!" Jack demanded. "You've had enough sleep!"

"Di' not," came the slurred reply. "I spen' most of the nigh' carrying your drunken, sorry, unconscious ass back to the ship, you stupid heavy pirate."

"Oh really?" the captain replied while grabbing a bucket of water.

"Mm-hmm. And it was so bloody cold..."

"Is that so?" he asked as he walked back over the youth with the full intention of soaking him, if only just to see the clothes stick to his body.

Will nodded. "An' I put you in bed, then you wouldn' let go of my arm so I stayed and it was still bloody cold..." he rambled on, oblivious to Jack's intentions.

__

That explains why he was so close to my bed, Jack thought with amusement. "Well it is winter," he said while humming the song he had heard in his dreams. He positioned himself and the water as he looked at the slightly awake man.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"I'm giving you till the count of three before I do something about your sleeping, Savvy?"

"Mmmm..." Will snuggled his arms.

"One... Two... Two-and-a-half... Two-and-three-quarters... erm... what comes next?" He asked with a large smile on his face.

"Mmm... Three..."

"Thank you Luv," he said before throwing the contents onto his first mate and running towards the door to his cabin.

"JACK!!!" Will sputtered. He ran after the man. It didn't matter how much he cared about the man at the moment. He wanted payback.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star Shadow: And so the mighty warriors come to the end of their lengthy, needlessly complicated jour--

Dark Stratos: Star! This isn't the end of the story!

Star Shadow: Oops…

Dark Stratos: I'm doomed!

Star Shadow: Now for and explanation. Jack is seeing into the future through his dreams… The only problem is that he doesn't know that yet. If you want to know what was up with the song, it's Intuition by Jewel. For some reason I can I always picture *name bleeped out so that who is who will remain a mystery* as a girl singing it. ^-^;; Others will also see dreams and visions of what will be. Fun huh?

Dark Stratos: Insane is more like it!

Star Shadow: You know it! I like feed back. The more and faster the feed back the faster the chapters come out.

Dark Stratos: You know the drill people. Start sharpening pointy sticks to hit her with.

[1] pronounced Lie-th


	2. chapter two

Star Shadow: This is going to be a rather short chapter. If people review I might put up the other short chapter today.

Dark Stratos: She's copying this directly from her notebook, so please be kind. Remember, if you review on the 8th to tell her happy birthday!

Star Shadow: We don't own anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remembered Future

Star Shadow and Dark Stratos

Chapter Two

Annamaria growled at the quick motions of the captain, already knowing that he had done something to Will by the speed at which he was running and the infuriated shouts that were coming ever closer. Swiftly, she pushed herself up against a wall as the seething man went by. She noticed, a bit mildly, that he was drenched and running at a fast pace.

She snickered. Ah, the joys of lovers, or rather, would be lovers if they would just admit that they lusted after each other with enough passion to set all of Britain's Royal Navy aflame.

She looked up on deck to see that Will was gaining on Jack. That was until Gibbs decided to walk by, thoroughly tripping Will and Letting Sparrow get away. Again. He escaped into Tortuga without looking back.

Personally, Anna wanted nothing more than to see what Will would do if he ever caught Jack. She asked him once and remembered his words for a later day.

"I'd either pound in his pretty face," he had told the confident while glowering slightly, "or smother him in hot wet kisses."

She watched in her mind as he began to blush deeply at his words. She then was reminded that she had yet to ask the captain of what he would do were he ever caught by the raging youth. _ Oh well,_ she thought. _I'll just get him later. He's due for an emotional break soon anyway._

Many times she found herself wondering if, even while she urged them, they would ever tell each other. She hoped that her encouragement was not just wishful thinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star shadow: Told you it was short.

Dark Stratos: Read and review!


	3. chapter three

Star Shadow: Okay, I know that this was a slow update and that two people actually e-mailed me to tell me to put more up but... erm..

Dark Stratos: We think we don't have enough reviews... Not only that but we don't have enough reviews to pull our lazy asses out of writers block mode for any PotC stuff.

Star Shadow: Exactly. *sweatdrops while dodging thrown objects*

Dark Stratos: This is only a short chapter. We need reviews people.

Star Shadow: Yeah. We live off 'em. We own nothing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remembered Future

Star Shadow and Dark Stratos

Chapter Three: Through the Streets

After his little run-around with Will, Jack found himself swaggering down the nearly empty streets of Tortuga. It always astounded him how quiet the streets were, during the daylight hours that is. The life of the town had, and would always be, the night. All the taverns were closed, and the drunks gone home. This left no reason for the skirts to be out with no one to chase them.

This thought, however, reminded him of how much like a skirt he had felt like this cheerfully bright morn. He'd almost felt like letting Will catch him, almost. It made him wonder about the prostitutes who did the same. It also made him wonder why. Why make all the fuss if they wanted nothing more than the money that each man, or occasionally woman, carried in their purse?

Jack then realized that he had been thing just a bit too much. This was easily noticed by how the thoughts had been making him a tad depressed, not to mention that he had lost most of his practiced drunken sway as he went. Only the slight sway from his sea legs remained. This felt, in many ways, disturbing.

Sighing, he swaggered all the way back to his Pearl and the one thing, the one treasure, that he could never have. He decided that when he got back on board his ship, his first order of business was to get drunk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star Shadow: *dodges more thrown objects for the short chappie* Sorry! I'll try to put up a new chapter soon.

Dark Stratos: Not if I can help it!

Star Shadow: Stupid Spirit! You possessed me and became my muse just to sit around doing nothing!

Dark Stratos: You know it!

Star Shadow: Along with reviews, suggestions would be good!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
